Opposition
by gatordog
Summary: In a world were Naruto has a twin and they both carry two halves of the nine-tail fox with one gaining Scorch release and the other Ice release; one is born and raised in the leaf village while the other is thought dead and raised by Orochimaru.


The Kyuubi was on a rampage, and the fourth hokage was in a very difficult position. He had barely teleported the bijju ball away from the village and the nine tailed fox looked like it wasn't just stopping their.

Suddenly the presence of another came up from behind him, in a instant the man turned with one of his signature Kuani that would have pierced the hooded man but like the time at the hospital he phazed right threw his attack like it was nothing and held his arm up above him while he crouched down to avoid the already useless attack.

"I'm your opponent...and it's all over…"

Suddenly Minato's entire mass started to be pulled in a wormhole like fashion towards the one whole in the man's mask as he slowly started to make the hokage disappear.

Suddenly Minato flashed to one of his markes as he fell face down into the grass as he went over what he just saw.

"My attack missed….But he materialized and instantly tried to drag me in."

Getting up again he heard the sound of compressed wind and looked up to see the air distorting in the familiar swirl and the hooded masked man appeared again right in front of him. Readying himself the young father went over the man's abilities he currently was trying to figure out how to get around them.

" _He can control the ninetails and his teleportation jutsu surpasses lord second and mine…"_

The two charged at each other with Minato going for a stab to the heart but the man phazed again right threw him and halted the hokages moments however using another of his special Kunai he teleported out of it and charged again. This time he threw his kunia right at him as he charged a rasengan in his other hand. Again the weapon phazed right threw him however right as the kunai was on the other side the man teleported right above the surprised man and smashed the blue orb right into his back.

" **Rasengan!"**

While doing this the man also tagged the masked being before teleporting away to a safe difference. The injured man quickly got up as he breathed heavily as his arm seem to start to melt; ignoring that the yellow flashed teleported right back in front of him an placed another seal on him.

"With this the nine tails no longer belongs to you…"

* * *

Far of away from them the nine tails still was still attacking the village and everyone from chunin to the former hokage as well as Jiraiya the sannin were doing their best to protect civilians or attempting to slow down the fox itself.

Everyone except one.

On top a building a safe distance away was a nurse that somehow survived the attack during the Kyuubi's releasing. The women stood their uncaring and irritated as she looked over at the fox as it destroyed the village.

"This did not go as planned…"

Slowly to the shock to anyone that looked over to the women(there weren't any with all the commotion) as her face began to melt off revealing a man's face instead as he observed the chaos with his own yellow snake eyes.

This was orochimaru one of the legendary sannin, a man that desired the hokage hat but was denied it as it was given to Jiraiya's student instead of him.

Tonight wasn't going as he planed.

He had planned to sneak his way into the secret cave were his hated enemy Minato's brats were going to be born. Then when the children were in the nursery he would take one or both of them and replace them with false bodies so he could train them to kill Minato for him.

Yes the man was being petty but most wouldn't understand what it was like in his shoes; being the least trusted person in the village because of his looks since he was young and wanting nothing more then but being recognised and respected. It was the reaon why he wanted to become Hokage, it whould prove to everyone that he could be trusted, but that never came to be as the blond boy became Hokage after the war and it left a bitter feeling in the man.

Now with no hope of ever being hokage the man buried himself in his work, his new obsession for learning every jutu and obtaining immortality consumed him.

But the hate and jealousy still lingered.

No matter how much time went by his hatred for the new hokage grew and grew and so to his hatred to the leaf itself.

They were suspecting him being responsible for the missing children(which he was) and he knew he only had a couple of years left before he whould be forced to leave the village. But before all that he wanted to take at least one thing before he left.

The chance the man would have to be a father.

But now he wouldn't get the chance a he looked on at the destruction, that Minato would probably die trying to protect the village leaving him without his vengeance.

What a bitter victory.

After what felt like hours of staring out at the fires and the explosions the man noticed chains suddenly engulf the fox.

Very familiar chains.

Quickly using his **Hiding in Surface Technique** to get to the area before anyone else. Confusion slowly entered his brain as he looked at the situation before him. Their in the clearing was Kushina Uzumaki who should still be in the hospital but was instead on the floor unconscious and barely breathing. Not to far from her was her husband and his dreaded enemy Minato Namikaze, behind him was a alter and on that alter where two infants.

Ignoring the children for now the snake sannin headed towards the down hokage looking him over with his own knowledge of medical ninjutsu and he was surprised that he was still alive.

" _Their both alive... while not as surprising for the Uzumaki to survive as it was well known Mito Uzumaki was able to survive her separation from the bijuu when it was passed down to Kushina but the injuries on them means they won't be alive for long."_

A dilemma now entered the Sanin; should he just let them die and just take one of the kids, he would get a weapon out of it but he wasn't ready to move all his research yet out of Kahona, pulse it would be a hollow victory and Jiraiya would do everything in his power to get back the student he thought as a sons child from him.

" _But would it satisfy me…"_

After several second of pondering the man made up his mind, going over to the two adults he began healing their wounds, noticing that both had not stirred at all confused he looked them over again and was surprised that the two slipped into a coma from all the stress on their souls and bodies.

" _Doesn't matter Tsunade should be able to get them out of it."_

Seeing that he still had time the white robed man walked over to the altar with the two children, looking them over he saw they were a baby boy and a baby girl.

The girl looked like a straight replica of the now former jinjuriki, he held the same blood crimson hair her mother was known for however she also seem to have developed yellow tip that matched her father hair. The boy on the other hand looked like the replica of his dreaded enemy, the same sunny blond hair and after opening and wakening the child to see the same blue eyes his father carried. What separated them from being carbon copies off their parents seem to be strange birth marks on their faces; on each cheek their appeared three whiskers marks on each of the infant's cheeks.

"What strange birthmarks, is this from the cause of being born from a jinjuriki? How strange the

Children of Mito Uzumaki never obtained these mark and yet the marks should be from the fox, it's the only explanation."

With now one of the infant awake the baby cooed as it seem to not feel the cold air on it as it nibbled on the snake sanins hand.

"You will do boy, looking like you father just adds more salt to their wounds…"

The snake sannin smiled as with a quickly flick of his finger he cut off the infants left arm off and caught it before it fell into the dirt.

With that the infint let out a painful squeal causing his sister to also wake up and join him on the crying. Ignoring the two and getting to work the snake summoner quickly healed up the wound and put the child to the side as he put the severed arm onto the altar and begin doing hand seals.

" **False Flesh Clone."**

Quickly the little arm started to secrete blood from its wound and began to spread and take form before appearing to the man as an exact complete replica of the now one armed son of the Hokage.

" _The clone won't even last a few hours…"_

But it didn't need to last for hours, it just needed to do its job of faking the child's death.

Removing the cloth that covered the original son and covering it over the fake one the snake sannin grabbed and hide the original baby into his clothes as he began to sink back into the ground. All while rocking the baby in his arms a the baby was out cold due to the sleeping draught poison put in him to prevent him from crying from the pain further.

* * *

The third and now temporary Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was a man with many griefs, he was teacher, a shinobi, a father, and a grandfather, but most of all he was a leader and right now wasn't the best of times to be in the position of leader right now. Not only did he lose his beloved wife when that man came in and kidnapped Minato's children but he also released the Kyuubi and caused it destroy much of the village and kill many of his shinobi and the civilians he promised to protect along with their families with his life.

Many things were going threw his mind when he found them not moving; what would he tell Tsunade if he found the girl she thought of as a daughter dead by the fox she was burdened to carry or to Jiraiya about how he found his son in all but blood dead before he could ever experience the wonder of father hood.

How could he.

But when he found them breathing, tears had flooded his eyes at the miracle he wasn't expecting to happen. He was happy that little Naruto and Mito were going to have the chance of growing up with their parents after all.

However the man heart began to race when he checked the baby Naruto, who was quite unlike his crying sister and seem to be having a hard time breathing.

Suddenly with adrenaline he didn't know his old body still had the god of shinobi had created two shadow clones to grab the children's parents as he bolted to the hospital were Tsunade was taking care of those who were injured from the attack.

He wa running so fast and using so much chakra that he ended up destroying more buildings from the shockwaves of force hitting on the roofs as he jumped off them with the speed that very few shinobi could ever hope to surpass.

However it was all for nothing.

After kicking down the entrance and quickly demanding Tsunade to work on the baby Naruto the man finally stopped as he felt some of his old bones crack as ANBU came in to hide off the comatose bodys of the fourth Hokage and his wife in a more guarded area.

After an hour of surgery the man was saddened to learn that young Naruto didn't make it; he had been born stillborn and the only thing that had kept him alive up to this point had been his Uzumaki heritage. With that Jiraiya and young little Shizune and Kakashi were horrified and sadden to find out about the death of the young boy.

Now everyone was silent.

Nobody didn't know what to do or what to say as Jiraiya held the baby Mito as Hirizen carried the covered body of her dead brother. They were all outside the operating room where Tsunade was operating on Kushina and Minato to get them out of their comas; nobody in the room knew what to say to them.

"I'm getting to old for this…."

Next to the depressed old man was two Uchiha's who were awaiting for the awakening of the two with them; one was chief of the Uchiha Police Force Fugaku Uchiha and the other his wife Mikoto Uchiha.

Fugaku was their to give off the reports on the efforts of recovery and the data of casualties and expectations for the repair of the village, his wife on the other hand was here to see if her best friend was alright after having her Bijuu being taken out of her. After hearing the news they had the two condolesents for the two; having two sons of their own they felt pity for the two for losing their only son.

After what felt like hours the red light above the operations room finally turned of a tired and sadden Tsunade came out nodding to everyone that the two were awake.

With that the group all started to head in to meet the now awake Minato and Kushina, the first to enter were Jiraiya with Kakashi and Shizune , however only lord third had not walked in. He just stood there holding the baby's cold form as he just stared at the open door hearing the commotion inside.

The slug sannin looked over to her sensai with pity in her eyes as she fought off the urge to start drinking right now, with more patients after this needing her help he couldn't risk it.

"You gotta do it…"

"...I know Tsunade….I know"

Slowly as though he himself was walking death's door he entered the room, inside Kushina and Minato were talking to everyone. In their arms was the baby Mito who had woken backup and was currently being played with in her father's hands as he sat next to Kushina's bed as she was more injured then he was.

As soon he entered inside with the bundle in his arms the two lightened up at seeing their "son", how ever unknown to them everyone else in the room cringed slightly as Shizune was already starting to cry for about what was about to happen.

"Hiruzen it's good to see you survived the fight is that Naruto? Can I hold him."

The warmth and happiness in the mother's eyes crushed the insides of the man as he out of pure subconscious thought brought the bundle closer to him earning a weirded look from the redhead and blond.

"Kushina….their something you should know…"

"That can what I want to hold my son."

The happy women spoke almost ready to get up to grab her son out of motherly determination however her friend Mikoto stopped her earning more confusion from the new parents as soon as worry started to show on their faces.

"What going on, I just want to Naruto alright…"

The silence that filled the room brought a chill to go down the twos spines as they looked at their friends and family in all but blood. None seem to be able to look them in the eyes as they silently refused to say what it was they were hiding.

"Hiruzen what going on what wrong with Naruto...what wrong with my a baby boy."

"We did everything we could Kushina…."

The man spoke shackling slightly as he looked down at the ground holding the "baby" even tighter into his body.

"But we found out he was stillborn...he was barely alive when we found him, he died a hour ago even with Tsunade attempting to save him…"

The room grew quit as the pupils of the two dilated, the shock on their still faces sadden the people in the room as though they were witnessing the Kyuubi rampaging once again, except neither shown a face of horror as they were wearing now.

"No...no...no…"

It was the only thing that Kushina seem to speak as her hands made a grabbing motion, the third was unsure on what to do, looking at the observing audience they sadly noded to getting it over with. Sighing to himself at his failure of saving the boy in his arms, he handed the bundle to the women as she shakingly held it as though it with shater and disappear in her arms.

Kushina then unbundled the blanket and revelind the baby face to the world; it was unmoving and pale just like when the third hokage had wrapped it not that long ago. What felt like hours had passed in the room as the women whould just stare at the small body, the two would just stare with a vacant look in his eyes at the unmoving body as though waiting for it to move.

It never did.

"What did I do wrong…"

The croaking voice of Kushina brought saddened to everyone's eyes as she finally looked up with tears in her eyes as the same broken blank face looked up at them.

"I did all I could to make sure he would be healthy...what did I do wrong…."

Finally having enough of this Mikoto wrapped her arms around her friend as tears lined her own eyes as she tried to comfort her friend.

"Oh Kushina you didn't do anything wrong...these things can happen…."

"But I was so careful…"

"Sh,sh,sh yes you were but sometimes the world can be unfair but you still have a beautiful baby girl to take care of and wallowing over this won't help her ."

"But I had him...I HAD HIM….*Sob* I had him."

"Yes you did and sometimes that all the time someone will ever get but you shouldn't tarnish his memory by feeling sad."

After what felt like even more hours the snifiling of the two finally stopped as they re-wrapped the blanket over the body as they all stood their in silence as the two seem to look up at their friends with lost eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt you griefing Minato but their are some questions that need to be answered…"

Fugaku spoke bringing out reports on the incident to the man as he held his daughter in one hand as he looked threw the papers.

"Here's the report, while it looks like most of the populase made it out we still lost over 60% of the village to the attack which is actually quite good compared to other Bijuu attacks. However over 50% of our shinobi are reported dead, missing, or to injured to continue active duty."

"What about the man who attacked us."

The statement surprisingly lt came from kushina as he looked over to the man away from Mikoto with hatred clear in her eyes; he was very interested in the person that caused all this chaos.

"That's the thing...several ANBU, Uchiha Police, and Trackers searched the area of Minato's fight but we couldn't find anything to track the man without or even identify him, however some white substance was found and had already been sent to be analyzed. With luck we can use it to find out about more our teleporting attacker."

Relief went threw the group that something turned up on the investigation; it was very concerning if they didn't find anything on the man since clearly he was a danger; teleportation, phasing through matter, and being able to control a bijuu. That was not something they wanted to be around with a vendetta against the village.

"However their one thing we need to address here and to the public, what happened to the Kyuubi and who is its current Jinjuriki."

The comment caused everyone to turn their heads to Minato and Kushina, an uneasy look came between the two.

"Well here the thing the plan was for me to seal the Kyuubi into _both_ Naruto and Mito, at least that what we did before falling unconscious…."

Every pair of eyes looked over to the small corpse in Kushina's hand as though expecting the Kyuubi to reamerge right in front of them out of the boys dead body, completely ignoring the young Mito who whined from lack of attention.

"So why hasn't it…."

"That's the thing I'm sure I split the fox into its yin and yang halves into the kids, and since Naruto's dead I don't know why naruto half has yet to emerge."

"Perhaps it can't without it other half."

It was Jiraiya who was to first to peak after his student as he went over to the corpse but before he could examine to see for a seal Kushina blocked the man's hand with her body giving him a dirty look.

"I would like Jiraiya if you didnt come a touch my dead child's body with your hands, I can already sense very little chakra resenece from the Kyuubi confirming us that it's no longer sealed in Naruto anymore."

"Sorry sorry just wanted to make sure, but if the Kyuubi half in naruto is no longer in naruto then where is it?"

That got the people in the group to ponder, where did it go?

Bijuu chakra wasn't something that just disappeared, it latched onto anything and was quit dangerous to the chakra system of everyone but a select few.

"What if its refroming?"

It was kakashi who brought the idea up and got everyone to think of it; it was true that it was recorded that the slug tailed beast had be completely destroyed during the first shinobi war and resurfaced 10 years latter out of the blue. Many were confused on how it survived until people suspected that perhaps the chakra beasts were immortal and that when they "died" they merely lost their ability to form solid chakra and took 10 years to reform back it their solid form.

"So we got 10 years before the Kyuubi comes back."

"Not necessarily…'

The comment came from Tsunade as she knew more things about chakra nature then everyone else in the room combined being the best doctor in the elemental nations.

"...Since chakra is made of physical energy and spiritual energy when Minato split them into it removed half of it conscious and chakra into Mito, meaning it might not even be able to reform at all until Mito half is unsealed, on the other hand if it can still reform it might take even longer; 20 years at least."

That brought come relive to the people in the room that they at least won't have to deal with another bijuu attack anytime soon.

"So what do we say to the people.."

Fukaku asked as he looked at Minato, he was the one that was able to reseal the fox, the civilians and even his own clan would be looking to him for answers.

"Tell them that the Kyuubi is sealed into my daughter but make sure they know that she's not the Kyuubi but it jailer and how she would be able to ue it to protect the village. Also I would of appreciate it if no one reveal that I had a son, I rather grief if peace and I'm sure my wife would want the same…"

Getting a node from his wife at the idea the clan head of the Uchiha nodded before heading out to inform the public.

* * *

END


End file.
